Sister
by YAMIGIRL3
Summary: Joey and Serenity have one last visit.


Hey everybody! Its pretty late ( about 10:30 at night) on this Saturday June 11, 2005

and I have decided to start a new one-shot songfic. This one is called 'Sister' and the

song is also called 'Sister' and it is by 'The Nixons'. Its an awesome song. Anyway I

came up with the idea when I was listening to the radio and this song was playing and I

automatically thought Joey and Serenity, so yeah now its becoming a fanfic/songfic.

Yippee! Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this little story.

Disclaimer: ok guys do you really think I would be going EVERYWHERE putting in an application for a job if I actually owned Yu-gi-oh? Also I do not own this song it belongs to 'The Nixons'.

Warnings: um, well its sad. Yeah uh, warning that something is at the end!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

'Here I am again,

Overwhelming feelings

A thousand miles away'

Joey was driving to his sister's house who lived almost another state away. He was so

thrilled to see his little sister again. The last time he saw her was during battle city and

that was almost 3 years ago. Joey smiled happily as he started to pull into her drive-way.

'From your ocean home

Part of me is near'

A somewhat short Auburn haired girl came running up the small hill from the ocean that

was near her home as she saw the car pull up. She waved excitedly as her blonde brother

got out of the car.

"Joey!" She yelled running and embracing her brother in a huge bear-hug

almost knocking them both down. "I'm so glad you made it! I don't think I could stand

one more day without you big brother!"

"I know how you feel sis." Joey said pulling her closer to him.

'Thoughts of what we were invade

The miles that stand between

We can't separate

You're all I hoped you'd become'

As he hugged his sister he remember the day when they were separated.

Actually it was 10 years ago that very day when his mother took Serenity leaving him

with his drunken father. Joey shook his head and pulled apart from his sister.

"Let me look at ya." She had grown a little taller since the last time he

had seen her and had cut her hair to shoulder length. Joey smiled happily and hugged his

sister once again but a much shorter hug. "Its good to see ya Serenity."

'Sister I see you

Dancing on the stage

Of memory

Sister I miss you'

After quickly telling their mom that Joey was here and they were going to drive around

for awhile they jumped in Joey's car and drove away. For awhile they just drove around

the city not really knowing what to do but then decided on stopping at the arcade.

"Big brother which one should we do first?" Serenity said looking around

eagerly at all the games. She loved games as much as her brother but due to the lack of

friends sharing the same interests never really went to the arcades that much. Joey

quickly ran over to a fighting game simulator.

"Seren' let's play dis one! Its 'pose ta have awesome graphics in it and ya

actually feel like yer getting' hit when someone hits ya!" Serenity blinked slowly a

couple of times staring at the game her brother was so eager to play.

"Um…….um…….." Joey laughed at his sister's lack of response.

"Serenity I'm just playing with you about the game, it doesn't really

do dat. But we can play somethin' else if ya don't want ta play it." Serenity scanned the

arcade quickly for a game she'd might like and spotted one in the corner.

"Well we can play Dance Revolution." She said taking her brother's

arm and began walking towards the machine. Joey somewhat resisted against his sister's

pull on his arm.

"Um, Serenity I can't really dance…….."

"I can't either! But it'll be fun!" Serenity said as they reached the game.

Joey shrugged a little but didn't protest anymore as she put some coins into the game.

Joey got onto the dancing stage and looked around a little uneasy as people began to

come around to see the two.

Well, as predicted they danced horribly. Most of the bets about the two was who was

going to lose, much to the blonde's desolation most of them were for him. But he quickly

brightened up when he saw how much fun is little sister was having. 'As long as Serenity

is happy nothing can bring me down.'

'Fleeting visits pass

Still they satisfy

Reminders of the next

Overshadow good-bye

Our flames burn as one'

Joey and Serenity smiled happily as they were in the car heading back to the house. After

the arcade they went to the mall and got some ice-cream then did a little shopping. Next

they headed to the beach as Joey had promised over the phone and watched the sun set

together. Serenity flipped through the radio before landing on a station playing 'Sister' by

'The Nixons'. Serenity's smiled widen.

"I love this song! This is like the best song ever." She said singing along to the

music. Joey smiled at his sister as she swayed with the music.

"You should be a singer Serenity. You have an awesome voice." She blushed

slightly and smiled back at her brother.

"Thank-you. I know its better than my dancing but I don't think its that good."

The car slowly pulled back into the driveway the front light turning on as they did. The

siblings both step out of the car and Joey led his sister to her front door. They both looked

at each other their faces falling slightly.

"Well I better get goin'. I have work tomorrow. So I guess I'll call ya

later then, alright?" Serenity nodded hugging her big brother. "It was good ta see ya again

sis." Joey said returning the hug.

"You too big brother." Serenity said pulling apart smiling slightly. "I'll try

to visit you sometime." Joey nodded.

"Yeah. Well I'll talk to ya later." Joey said kissing her forehead then started

to walk back to his car.

"I'll be waiting for your phone call." Serenity called back to her brother.

Joey just waved his hand back at her. "Joey!" He turned around and looked back at her.

"Yeah Serenity?"

"I love you very much." Joey smiled at her.

"I love you too, Serenity." He said then he got in his car and drove away.

Serenity watched her brother pull away until she could no longer see him . She smiled to

herself thinking about what they should do the next time they meet then walked into her

house.

'Sister I see you

dancing on the stage

of memory

Sister I miss you'

Joey tiredly rubbed his eyes as he drove down the road. 'Man, I'm so friggin' tired. Can't

wait ta get some sleep.' He thought as he yawned. 'I hope Serenity gets some sleep. She

was wired when I dropped her off.' He thought, bringing him the thought of his Sister's

smiling face.

'All I am begins with you

Thoughts of hope understood

Half of me breathes in you

Thoughts of love remain true'

Joey pulled up to the red light and stopped still thinking about his sister and that day's

advents. 'Well I hope she had as much fun as I did.' He thought as he the light turned

green he began to pull through the inter section. If he had not been so tired, if had waited

just two seconds longer he might have seen the speeding car coming straight towards him.

The car t-boned Joey's, hitting him right on.

'Here we are again saying good-bye

Still we fall asleep under the same sky

You're all I knew you'd become'

Joey never thought he felt so much pain in his entire life! It felt like ever bone in his body

was being crushed, which was what was happening. Slowly he felt the pain fade. He

heard some strange noise. Straining slightly he tried to hear what it was he heard his car

radio beginning a song, not just any song, Serenity's favorite song. Joey smiled sadly to

himself thinking about his sweet little sister. 'Guess I won't be callin' ya sis…'

'Sister I see you

Dancing on the stage

Of memory

Sister I miss you'

Joey's life began to go before him. He saw his little sister when he first took her to the

beach, when his mom took her away, how he met Tristan, Yugi, and Tea, Winning the

money for his sister's operation. He remember everything. He smiled sadly at the

thoughts that flashed before him, knowing this would be the last time he saw any of them,

for now.

"I love ya guys…… don't forget me." He whispered.

'Entwined, you and I

Our souls speak across the miles

Intertwined, you and I

Our blood flows from the same inside

Half of me, breathes in you

Thoughts of love remain true'

Joey suddenly felt it becoming harder to breathe, as the air grew colder around him his

sight darkening. Visions still flashed before him.

"Serenity…….." Joey said his eyes closing forever all noise drowning out and

no more visions did he see except his sister's face as she song the last of the song.

'I see you, I feel you

When I close my eyes

I see you walking there….

I see you dancing in my mind.'

…………………………………………………………………………………..

hey everyone it's like 12:53 now. Lol. Dude I'm as tired as Joey was at the end. Well I

hope ya'll enjoyed this story. Please review. Thankies. Later ya'll.


End file.
